Richie Speaks on Chivalry
by terra fea
Summary: Revised! I'm sorry about the bad post. I'm new to the set up and thought the story had just gone into a workstation not the site.oops! It should be fixed now. The title explains the plot. Ficlet.


***Usual disclaimers. We all know and love the Highlander people. I claim right to nothing except trying my hand at fic in honor of the true script writers. Don't sue me please. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.  
  
I've been writing fic for my own enjoyment (when I'm bored in class. LOL.) I thought I would branch out and post some of them since I come to Fanfiction.net all the time for my junkie fix. I hope you enjoy (  
  
This a fic set after Kristin's death in Chivalry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Methos just smiled his irritating little smile that both put you at ease and put you on guard somehow simultaneously. He was the oldest immortal alive yet also managed to make Joe feel ancient. Joe was a 70ish immortal. He was officially a watcher, member of a secret organization whose job was to observer and record, but never interfere in the affairs of immortals. Right at this specific moment in time he felt rather like an aggravated father displeased with his two sons. These two sons being Methos- 5000 years old, and Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod,500, who were having another one of their spats. This round: Mac trying to convince Methos that chivalry should be used today; Methos vehemently listing women who would kill you as soon as look at you.  
  
Chivalry, Mac said, was the proper way to treat a woman despite her actions- even Kristin. Chivalry, Methos said, was a good way to get killed. But he assured MacLeod that when that fateful day came, he would inscribe on Mac's tombstone: Chivalrous to the last.  
  
Joe quietly washed dishes behind the bar, listening to ever word. The immortals knew he was there but ignored him.  
  
"Joe what do you think?"  
  
Joe swore. He knew it would be Methos to finally ask the question. The immortal's perverse sense of humor demanded it. Joe looked up to see that smile firmly in place. MacLeod for his part, looked to be in great consternation.  
  
"No thanks, guys. I'd rather not get in the middle of another one of your arguments."  
  
Neither were happy with that response. Joe knew it; Joe also didn't care. Both immortals suddenly tensed and turned toward the door. Methos' hand went to his jacket on his chair.  
  
" Hey guys' what's up?!" A 19 boy with cropped red hair came striding through the door.  
  
Enter the plucky comic relief. Joe thought.  
  
Richard Ryan, aka Richie, immortal of two years. He was MacLeod's student.  
  
"Hey Richie." Joe greeted, fixing him a cold one.  
  
"Hey Rich." Mac said, patting the kid fondly on the shoulder as he took the chair next to Mac.  
  
"Richie." Methos said, the tone of his voice immediately catching Richie's attention. This was the on guard part mentioned earlier. "Richie, you were involved with Kristin. Have you ever heard of a little concept called Chivalry?"  
  
"No way!" Joe and Mac fairly shouted at the same time.  
  
Methos and Richie shot them mirror looks of irritation.  
  
"Why not?" Richie asked. "I have a brain, I can answer his question."  
  
"Yeah, leave the kid alone." Methos sniped.  
  
"Richie, do you think women should be treated with chivalry and to what lengths? Mac seems to think even unto death. I say never. Joe won't say at all. You're the swing vote."  
  
"No pressure." Richie cracked. He was rewarded with the classic Methos smile. "Well." he thought, choosing his words. I've seen women treated like trash, and I've seen them treated like queens." Richie said. "I've seen them be loving and gentle, I've seen them be hateful and cruel. Even abusive." Behind that word, lay personal injuries unspoken. "I think a woman should be shown the respect she deserves."  
  
Not the most profound answer in the world, but not the worst either. It appeased both sides. Joe hoped the kid would make it to the Gathering.  
  
~finis 


End file.
